


红眼睛

by HeavyWaterCoolingTower



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower





	红眼睛

我几乎不对里苏特隐瞒心事，但凡是能说的，我都说了。在他的控制之下，我只想要自由；而我也很熟悉他的底线，除了不放我走，其他都无所谓。  
这部分挟在他羽毛下的“无所谓”就是我拥有的全部自由，因为这一点空气，我还不至于把自己吊死在门框上。尽管我清楚他总有一天会杀了我，但我还是留下来了。我如呼吸般竭尽全力地爱着他为我保留的一切。

“里苏特，我想和霍尔马吉欧约会。”  
“你去吧。回来好好补偿我。”  
他没有理由阻止我，即使他并不愉快。普罗修特，霍尔马吉欧，梅洛尼，伊鲁索，暗杀组的其他男人我也有接触，只是这次有些不同，他也感觉到了，于是平静地威胁了我。  
我在约好的半夜1点来到霍尔马吉欧写的地址，是一间酒吧，据说这家老板是他朋友。他稍微作了打扮，穿着件黑色的衬衫，看到我披肩长发下裸露的肩膀，一把搂住我的腰。  
“约我出来干什么？”他把玩着酒杯，“队长不能满足你了？”  
“洛洛还好吗？”  
“你管那么多干嘛。”  
我端起三角杯闻了一下，不辣，但入口醇得不行，是酒精浓度很高的饮品。  
“我还以为你很讨厌我呢。”  
“我现在谁也不讨厌了。”我托着下巴，灯影在眼里聚焦又模糊，“只是有点疲倦。”  
“是啊，再漂亮的女人，操久了都要吐。”  
“我想要自由。”  
“开什么玩笑？”  
“我是说真的。”我端起酒杯一口灌下，奔腾的酒液一下让我滔滔不绝，“我早晚会离开他，不是他杀了我，就是我自己了断。我又想离开了，但和刚被他抓回去不一样，不是想逃离黑手党势力，是想离开他——我从来不能被某个人像风筝一样握在手上。”  
霍尔马吉欧捏紧了玻璃杯。  
“你这么说，对他的打击更大吧。他知道你这么想吗？”  
“他会知道的。”  
“你知道他会怎么惩罚你吗？”  
“我大概知道。”  
霍尔马吉欧一阵冷笑：“哼，要是我家那个敢这么想……”  
“她不敢。”  
“这倒是。”  
“但你这么冒犯她你不羞愧吗？”他手伸进裙子，“她是你的朋友诶。”  
“反正她又不敢。”  
“你真不要脸。”他竟然一时迟疑，松开了手，“我和她也就在这里做过，你也要试试吗？”  
怪不得他要赶在打烊前一小时约我出来。“就在这里？”“是啊。”  
“那我去吧台里面。”

时钟敲了两下。酒吧老板看了我一眼，收拾酒杯和霍尔马吉欧说要打烊了，叫他走的时候关灯关门。酒吧里本也只剩几个客人，看到灯光暗下纷纷离去。  
在冷清的人潮中，霍尔马吉欧吻了过来，带着烟味和他一贯的强势。酒精的作用开始了，我的脸开始热涨，头脑也变得昏沉。他拉近距离，在脖子和肩部磨着牙，解开没有肩带的内衣，往乳头上掐了一下，就掀起衣服啃咬胸口。手沿着内衣边缘继续向上，摸过的都是我的纹身，当摸到肩胛骨的钉珠时他终于意识到队长的威胁，抬起头凝视我黑色的眼睛。  
“你说话总是莫名其妙，”他自顾自地说，“偶尔听不懂女人说话，也挺有趣。”  
“这是我仅有的自由。”我攀上他的脖子，在他粗糙嘴角柔软地吻下。  
这一下触到了他的心尖。他笑得像只猫，在耳根吸了吸鼻子：“你身上有铁锈味。”  
“他会杀了你的。”他玩味地笑起来，“我猜他会放你走，然后在你踏出家门的瞬间杀了你。”  
我只是闭着眼，让他把我抱去吧台下面。

他抚摸着我背后的纹身，感慨队长竟然会在任务之外的事情上如此费心。揉搓阴蒂的两根手指让我不住低喃，他捏着一个钢珠在针孔里搅动，剧痛让我惨叫起来。  
“住手，只有里苏特能这么做！”  
他不再惹是生非，把钢钉狠狠地按回去。我看到他的裤子已经被顶起了。  
“要不要让他再给你穿两个乳环呢？或者在这里，”他掐住我的阴蒂，疼得我颤抖不止。  
他以为自己笑得很残酷，其实只是很傻逼。我不得不翻了个白眼：“你想得到的，我能想不到？”  
这次他笑得真诚了。看着我赤裸的身体，不禁感慨：“要是我家那位也有你的……”  
我抓着他的头按向阴户：“你闭嘴吧。”

他反作用一下，还是埋头做了。没记错的话这是他第一次做这种事，锋利的牙齿包裹温软的舌尖，毫不熟练的脚本在我身上骤降中转大雨。我刚进入状态他就抬头起来，扭过头呸了一口。  
“你竟敢让我做这种事！”他一下插进去三根手指，看着我涨红了脸被弄到高潮，并在皮肤上吸出无法消除的吻痕，“队长看到这些吻痕，会想杀了你吧。”  
他依旧不停止刺激，我狠咬了他一口，指甲全抓进后背，只有掐到流血的剧痛才让他暂时放下阴晴不定的脾气。他把我翻过来，趴在我背上插了进去，这次换他咬我了，快感和痛感让人汗如雨下。  
“我最讨厌你这种女人。”他恶狠狠地到处掐，让我喊得像只被揪住尾巴的猫。  
“这比你们队长差到哪去了。”我气喘吁吁地冷笑，“你随便对待我，要是我掉一滴眼泪，我就跟你姓。”

我们在吧台下做了三四次。其间，他一直用里苏特的这把悬在头顶的剑威胁我。他当然不懂——要是懂就不会找他了。他不知道我找他约会并不是承认了他，更不是泄欲，只是对里苏特这个人格一时厌倦，再一时兴起罢了。  
直到下体黏到发麻，两个人才一丝不挂地坐起身来。我低头，身体正面是嫣红的咬痕和淤青，后背依然是触目惊心的黑，那一点伤混杂其中根本无所显现。  
“你不怕死吗？”  
他从后面抓着我脖子。我摇头：  
“我走了。”  
我穿好衣服。为庆祝出门而夹好的头发已经散得不成样子，腿上还残留着流下的精斑。他跟着我一起出门，我一提醒才想起关好门窗水电。  
“我们只是你的道具，是吗？”  
“这话你留着。”

当我回到那个家，里苏特没有说什么。他的感情仿佛被暂停了，我开门换鞋的声音都没有让他抬头，直到我洗完澡出来，看到他形象诡谲的眼睛静静凝视着我的。  
“我当初就不该留你这个活口。”  
“不。”我摇头，“当时的你需要我。”  
他站起来，抚摸我皮肤上的瘢痕，水洗后干燥的痕迹像平落的浪潮。  
“你走吧。”  
“不要用梅塔莉卡。”我说，“我还是舍不得你。”  
他的手在下巴上一拧，我立刻瘫倒在他怀里，失去了意识。  
“你自由了。”  
这句话就是一个斩立决的断言。我从那个怀抱里站起来，辗转反侧地走出门去。待我再次回头，才发现那个居所在整条街上显得那么平凡普通。我转过弯就不会再记得这条路了。  
要不是他还留着原属于我房间的那盏灯的话。


End file.
